1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and, more particularly to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning window surfaces in the narrow space between a truck cab and canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing devices are well known and have been used to clean the glass surfaces on cars and campers since the advent of the automobile and truck. An elongated resilient handle is often associated with the cleaning device so it may be extended and manipulated to access hard to reach surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,279 issued to Sager et al. discloses a cleaning device with an elongated head member having scrubber material and a rigid elongated straight handle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,863 issued to Flohs in 1999 discloses a long handled scrubbing device specifically for cleaning the space between a cap and cab of a truck. U.S. Pat. No. D449,910 issued to Hendricks in 2002 discloses another ornamental design for a sponge device with a long handle for cleaning between narrow spaces.
A disadvantage of the present cleaning devices is that they are limited to flat surfaces and do not offer a solution for cleaning hard to reach nooks and crannies. These devices function by dragging or pushing the device over a surface, whereas in situations where space and lateral movement is limited, a rotatable cylindrical brush would be more effective.
Cleaning devices with ergonomic handles for minimizing user effort and maximizing performance are also well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,758 issued to Hoffman in 1987 discloses a handle construction for long handled implements consisting of offset hand grips and an elongated shaft member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,944 issued to Biggs et al. in 1999 discloses a mop handle having an offset between its ends and a rotatable swivel grip on one end for more efficient use.
Cloth mitts for less abrasive washing of surfaces are also known in the related art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,601 issued to Miller in 1994 discloses a vehicle washing mitt having a tubular sleeve of non-abrasive material for wiping a vehicle with cleaning materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,736 issued to Rittenbaum et al. in 1976 discloses an extension mop and mitt consisting of a chenille-like fabric with an open pocket which is closed by a foldable flap and is disclosed to be especially useful for washing automobiles, windows and for applications where extension is necessary. Finally U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,543, issued to Lee in 2001 discloses a hand held cleaning mitt with a supplemental abrasive cleaning surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a brush for canopy/cab truck windows solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is adapted to reach within and clean the narrow spaces found on trucks, pick-ups, utility and other vehicles with canopies. Although intended for vehicles with canopies, the invention is well suited for cleaning other surfaces where access to a surface between tight spaces is required.
The invention comprises a cylindrical brush head with bristles of a diameter adapted to fit within the narrow space between a truck cab and canopy, and has an elongated handle and offset hand grip. A cloth mitt with a drawstring fits over the bristles, and is tied below the brush head for those applications requiring a less abrasive cleaning surface.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cleaning device to clean the window surfaces within the narrow spaces defined by a truck cab and its adjacent canopy, for example.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cleaning device of the aforementioned nature with an ergonomic offset hand grip enabling a user to clean surfaces with less strain on the user""s wrist.
It is another object of the invention to provide an cleaning device of the aforementioned nature with an offset hand grip which efficiently directs sufficient pressure upon surfaces to dislodge dirt.
Still another object of the invention to provide a brush with a cloth mitt to extend the functionality of the brush to clean surfaces requiring a milder cleaning surface than brush bristles.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.